


Pillow Talks (AKA 'Another of The Many Things Morgan Loved About Cassandra Davenport')

by knightcommanderalenko



Series: The Accidental OTP: A Saints Row AU [8]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Morgan is a sap, The Accidental OTP, this we knew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7849114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightcommanderalenko/pseuds/knightcommanderalenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan muses on all the things he loves about Cassandra, which leads to a sleepy conversation in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talks (AKA 'Another of The Many Things Morgan Loved About Cassandra Davenport')

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reellifejaneway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reellifejaneway/gifts).



The purple and red of the city lights danced in strange patterns on Cassandra’s skin, illuminating her freckles and scars, and the dips and rises of her body before fading away. She was a sight to see; long crimson hair splayed out against silken sheets, and long pale limbs curving against the bedsheets.

His fingertips barely grazed the pale skin of her shoulder, and followed the dip of her torso down to her waist. She had a scar on the side of her chest, no larger than his fingernail, which intrigued him. He couldn’t think of how she’d gotten it. It was old, barely noticeable against the pallor of her skin, and smooth to the touch. It wasn’t a stab wound and she hadn’t been shot, yet neither was it in a place commonly grazed by children. The origin of that small scar was one of the many things Morgan was yet and eager to learn about her.

Resting with his other hand propping up his head, he had the perfect view of her form. He’d seen many a sight in his life, some more beautiful than others, but this was the most perfect view in the world.

“You’re doing that thing again,” Cassandra said softly, her voice mumbled against the pillows.

Morgan raised an eyebrow, confused. “What thing?”

“You’re saying your thoughts out loud.”

Had she caught him doing that, say, four months before, Morgan would have had the decency to look embarrassed. However, like she said, he’d done it _again_.

Morgan smiled and moved his hand down her side. “And yet I don’t see you truly complaining,” he replied.

She didn’t reply for a second; not that he minded. She, too, was known for things and falling asleep at the drop of a hat was one of them.

“I’m trying to rest.”

Morgan’s smiled widened, and he made a mental effort to hold his tongue.

“I liked what you were saying, though.” Her sentence, although muffled by the pillow and slurred with exhaustion, was still audible to his ears. He’d been unwittingly talking about the colour of her skin against the city, and how much he loved her crimson hair, especially splayed out against the pillows of their large bed.  

Instead of replying, Morgan shifted so that he was no longer resting on his side, but instead tight up against her body. Even in the chill of the dark autumn night, she radiated heat. It was another of the many things he loved about Cassandra Davenport.


End file.
